


dress

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tchalamet, tim chalamet
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Part 2, Pining, Secret Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, award show, lmfao i love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: part 2 ~ follows part 1, 'we shouldn't'





	dress

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of a request! find part 1 here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260382/chapters/40589813

Your legs were shaking, and the hallways of the hotel wound before you as you searched for somewhere to stop. Celebration was everywhere, and everyone around you was drinking or smoking questionable-smelling substances. You laughed freely, and the first time you looked back, Tim was much closer than you’d anticipated. You had taken two turns, and he was making long strides behind you. Laughter erupted from your chest, and you tried to run around another corner as he darted around the third. A short alcove appeared with two locked closets, a dressing room, and a cleaning closet. His footsteps echoed directly behind you, and as you collapsed, giggling, into the door of the cleaning closet, he grabbed the knob and turned it sharply. The door gave way, and you fell into the small space with him, suffocating the laughter with one hand. He was grinning like a boy with a secret, and the door clicked shut behind him. 

His hands were in your hair, and he tasted like expensive, starry champagne. Hot, his hands were burning as they tugged on your dress, pulling it roughly up your legs. The green fabric was soft on your skin, and the dress welcomed his fingers, refusing to protest as he freed more and more skin. Your breathing was hard and fast into his mouth, and his lips closed around your bottom lip, sucking it lightly. A hard gasp was sucked from your lungs, and in his hurry to rid your body of your panties he pushed your head back into the wall. It thudded softly, making you squeal.

“Fuck! Are you okay?” He stopped, his hand tangled in the underwear that was halfway down your legs. His mouth was pink and swelling, and your composure cracked into giggles as you kissed him again. 

“Hurry, we don’t have long,” you whispered through a laugh, allowing the fabric of your panties to slip between your feet and onto the floor. Forgotten. His eyes sharpened, and you couldn’t resist biting down hard on his lower lip. He looked predatory.

His hands splayed open, and his fingers held onto your ass firmly as your feet left the floor. Your back slid up the wall a few inches, and the movement caused the top of your dress to shift sideways. One arm wrapped around his neck, and your other hand tugged on his pants desperately as he pulled the belt off to free his erection. The cleanly pressed pants wrinkled near the top as they were shoved lower, and gravity did the rest. Tim angled himself almost perfectly, and your body slid down the wall as his waist lifted to meet you. 

You took the entirety of him deeply and roughly, and your equilibrium shattered into colors. Timothée shifted his waist, his mouth open against your collarbone. He was growling into your skin, and you did your best to open your legs further.

Movement was limited, but so was time. He began to rock his hips in short thrusts, moving only a few inches out of you before slamming back in. You held on for dear life and allowed him to control every move, the hair in your clip now tangled around your face. You pressed your mouth into the skin over his temple, urging him on in breathless, begging whimpers. 

Thunderous applause echoed through the walls, and he gasped into your neck. Only moments had passed since you had left the show, but he held on as long as he could. Seconds passed, and he began to whine in impatience. Your mind was bursting in glittering flames, and the thrusts became frantic bouncing on his cock. 

“Fuck, Tim, baby...” You could barely breathe, and your voice was scratchy. You didn’t want him to stop, not ever, but time was up. It was a gentle reassurance you gave. 

Yes, I still want you, but I cannot have all of you. Yet.

“I’m coming,” he grunted harshly, and you felt his knees give as his warmth filled you. You clenched your body, taking him in with hunger. He tried to remain quiet, but deep sounds escaped from his gut as the pleasure subsided. When he stopped moving, you realized how tense your body had been. 

“Holy shit,” he gasped, lowering your shaky legs onto the floor. One of your heels had fallen off, and he helped you slide it back on with uncoordinated fingers. You pawed at your hair, clipping it back into place and trying to fix your dress. Neither of you had any idea what time it was or how long you had been gone. He was  
beaming, and a goofy smile covered his face as you tugged your underwear up. 

“There’s a bathroom down to the left, I’ll tell Elizabeth to bring your lipstick.” He kissed you again, fully and eagerly. You could barely breathe, and then he was gone. The door shut behind him with a whisper.


End file.
